FIG. 5 illustrates a connector disclosed in Patent Document 1 below.
A connector 101 illustrated in FIG. 5 is a connector to connect a shield electric wire, and includes an inner housing 110 and an outer housing 140.
The shield electric wire 103 is configured to have two signal lines 104 and drain lines 105 for ground connection.
The inner housing 110 is assembled in a structure in which a plurality of terminal accommodation portions 113 are penetratingly formed along a connector fitting direction (direction of an arrow X in FIG. 5) by an engagement union of two housing division bodies 121 and 131.
In the case of the inner housing 110 of the illustrated example, the housing division body 121 is a housing main body in which an upper pan of a base end side that becomes an insertion side of the shield electric wire 103 is assumed as an opening portion 122. In the opening portion 122, base end sides 113a of the plurality of terminal accommodation portions 113 are exposed in the form of a plurality of grooves. On the base end side 113a of each terminal accommodation portion 113, pressure welding terminals that connect the signal lines 104 and the drain lines 105 to pressure welding beforehand are mounted, and by inserting the signal lines 104 and the drain lines 105 into the corresponding pressure welding terminals, the shield electric wire 103 is connected to the respective pressure welding terminals.
In the case of the illustrated example, the other housing division body 131 that is engaged with and united to the housing division body 121 is a cover member that openably covers the opening portion 122. As the housing division body 131 covers the opening portion 122 of the housing division body 121, the signal lines 104 and the drain lines 105 that are connected to respective pressure welding terminals are pressingly fixed into each terminal accommodation portion 113.
In the case of the illustrated example, as means for engaging and uniting the housing division body 121 and the housing division body 131 to each other, engagement pieces 133 equipped in the housing division body 131 and locking portions 127 equipped in the housing division body 121 are provided.
The engagement piece 133 includes elastic wall portions 133a installed to hang down from both side edges of the housing division body 131 and engagement projection portions installed to project from the front ends of the elastic wall portions 133a. The elastic wall portions 133a extend to overlap inner surfaces of both side walls 124 and 125 of the housing division body 121 that is the housing main body.
The locking portions 127 are notches that are formed on the both side walls 124 and 125 of the housing division body 121 so that the engagement projection portions 133b are engaged with the locking portions 127.
The outer housing is approximately in a square tube shape, and is formed of a metal plate. The outer housing 140 is mounted on and fit in the inner housing 110 so as to cover the circumference of the inner housing 110. In the outer housing 140, an elastic contact piece 141 is integrally formed to project from the side wall portion to the inside of the outer housing 140. Since the elastic contact piece 141 is in contact with a drain terminal of the housing division body 121 from a notched window 129 formed on the side of the housing division body 121, it has the same electric potential as the drain terminal and electromagnetically shields the circumference of the housing division body 121.